


How Blaine Got To Spend Christmas In New York

by Burntsugrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind Burt bringing Blaine to New York to surprise Kurt for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Blaine Got To Spend Christmas In New York

"Blaine! It's Burt, how's it goin?"

Blaine is slightly taken aback. He hasn't spoken to Burt since telling Kurt he cheated. He tries to quickly assess what this might be about. Based on his tone Burt is not about to rip him a new one or tell him something bad has happened. How much does he know?

"It's, y'know, going. Made class President."

"Kurt told me, congratulations! So uh, I'm home from DC and I'd like to talk to you a little bit, do you have time for a coffee this afternoon?"

"Sh..sure, what time?"

"Around 3? At the Lima Bean?"

"I'll see you then." Blaine disconnects and gets a dark feeling that settles in his stomach like a rock. Burt knows and is going to kill him. Okay, not kill him, but this is not going to be a fun chat about football. He's going to tell Blaine to back off, to stay away from Kurt, that he's the lowest form of scum for cheating.

It's nothing Blaine hasn't told himself a million times, but somehow coming from Burt it will cut deep.

Blaine is there at 2:45, every hair in place. He's not going to defend himself and he's going to try not to cry. The tears prickle as Burt walks in, this will not be easy.

Burt claps his hand against his back before taking his seat. "Good to see you!"

"You too, sir."

"Burt. I've told you, it's Burt."

"Burt." He stupidly repeats.

They order their coffee and Burt looks a little uncomfortable. "So Blaine, I guess Kurt's told you he isn't coming home for Christmas like he planned."

"Yes, he said you'd be away and he didn't want to spend the money."

"He's smart with his cash that kid. I'm going to surprise him and spend Christmas with him in New York, I'd like you to come with me."  
Blaine has to blink a few times. He mustn't know. He can't.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, I'll pay, and I'll talk to your parents of course. I just have some news for him that isn't going to be easy and I'll feel better if he has you there to talk things out with. I don't want you to say a word to Kurt, I'm going to tell him in my own way, but I have prostate cancer."

"Burt, I'm sorry." Blaine is knocked out of his own problems and touches Burt's hand, then quickly removes his own.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Really. They caught it early, the prognosis is excellent, but given my previous health issues I think Kurt is going to need someone he trusts to lean on, talk to, maybe yell at. That's where you come in."

Blaine chooses his words carefully, not meeting Burt's eye. "I'm not sure what Kurt's told you but, I don't' know if I'm really the one…"

"Stop. Kid, you're the one. Kurt tells me everything. I'm not going to betray my son's confidence but I can tell you he's hurt, and he needs time to heal, but he also needs you."

"You may think you know it all but I don't know if he really told you…"

"You cheated. You were lonely and felt abandoned and you let yourself do something you'll probably regret the rest of your life. Son, I don't know the future, but I know you love my son, and I know he loves you. You're good for each other and everyone makes mistakes, it's what you do with them, what you learn from them that determines what kind of a man you'll be."

The word Son struck Blaine directly in the chest. He felt like he couldn't get air for a second. "I don't know if he'll ever be able to trust me again."

"You love him?"

"With everything I am."

"Then you let him have space but you let him know you're there for him. You let him know you hurt yourself as much as you hurt him and you prove to him every day that this will never, ever happen again."

"Would you forgive Carole?"

It was Burt's turn not to meet Blaine's eye. "Kurt's mother forgave me."

Blaine was stunned into silence so Burt continued. "It was before we were married; she spent the summer at her Aunt's house in Florida. She'd write letters home to me, we didn't have email and cell phones back then, she'd tell me all the fun she was having and there were pictures, always with good looking guys hanging around her and the girls. I decided if she could have fun without me I could have fun without her and got good and drunk with my buddies one weekend."

"What did she say when you told her?"

"She stopped speaking to me. Stopped writing me. When she came back she refused to see me at all. I wrote to her, tried to call her, eventually I just stopped. When we ran into one another again almost a year had passed. She was with her friends, I pulled her aside to talk and told her I was still pissed at myself, that it was the stupidest thing I've ever done and she was right to tell me to take a hike, but I'd like to take her to dinner one night because I missed her. Told her it was just friends, just catching up. God Bless her she agreed and you can guess how the rest of the story went. Blaine, Kurt can't even cut himself off from you for that long. You're his best friend and even if you don't end up together I hope he'll always have you as that."

"I'll be whatever he'll let me be for as long as he'll let me be."

"Just don't push too hard. You know he has to come to things in his own time. Be his friend, don't try to be his boyfriend, but be there for him now, I know he'll appreciate forever."

Blaine smiled. It felt like the first time since the night with Eli. "Thank you s…Burt, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I'd love to come to New York with you."

"I'm not your father, but can I give you a little advice?"

"Please."

"Sex isn't love. It isn't confirmation that you're a worthy person. It isn't comfort. It can feel like those things with the right person and I'm guessing it felt that way with Kurt because otherwise you wouldn't have been chasing that feeling when you felt disconnected from him. I'm making assumptions here because you don't seem like the kind of kid to just go chasing a good time. You were patient and very direct with me when you and Kurt were just friends. I think you need a little of your own wisdom. Next time you feel like you need someone to care, call my number. I'm here for you, don't care where I am, what time of the day it is. I care about you, with or without your relationship with my son, you've played a special part in our lives and I don't ever want you to feel so alone that you reduce yourself to something you're not. Got it?"

And there were the tears. "Got it." Was all Blaine could manage before getting up and throwing h is arms around Burt.


End file.
